Truths
by DracoLurve
Summary: Harry and Draco learn a few interesting things about each other with the help of a little Veritaserum ...
1. Truths

Disclaimer:of course, you all know none of these characters belong to me. If they get into any trouble you can contact the lovely JK Rowling to post bail . . . :)  
  
Just so you all know, this story will be one in a series of stories all about Harry and Draco - some other characters might just be added in later, but that will probably be in another story.  
  
For Anyone Who Cares: this story is rated PG-13 for later chapters and is SLASH! Yes, SLASH! If you don't know what SLASH is, you probably should not continue reading until you go find out.  
  
So, this is just sort of a prequel to a series of stories I have planned - please R&R so I know if I should continue with these or not! Thanks  
  
DracoLurve  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
And so it was that Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry began just like any other. Harry was reunited with his close friends and they had a rather fun-filled, sugar-ingesting ride to school on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
  
  
The Sorting Ceremony came and went, and as was becoming customary at the start of term, a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was introduced. Her name was Miranda Ellosian. She was slender and fair of face, with long, dark hair and sparkling eyes. Rather than seem ethereal, as some beautiful women do, she seemed exceedingly grounded and connected to her surroundings. It was almost as if she drew her magic from the solidity of the earth, as if she were a corporeal version of mother nature herself. Her gaze seemed to put all it fell upon at ease. Harry thought she reminded him a little bit of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
It was with much anticipation that the 6th year students filed into their first period the following morning, which just so happened to be DADA. Most of the Gryffindors had not even commented on the fact that it was double DADA with the Slytherins. They wouldn't let anything dampen their spirits. Harry know the girls were just happy to finally have a female DADA Teacher. In the corridor he overheard Lavender whisper to Parvati,  
  
  
  
"Maybe we'll learn something useful for once!"  
  
  
  
Harry also knew that a majority of the male students found Professor Ellosian very attractive and would happily spend any amount of time in her presence, drooling and staring. As they all took their seats, Professor Ellosian walked into the classroom. No, flowed is a more accurate description. She flowed in gracefully, her full, whispy robes trailing behind her. It was a very dramatic, yet understated entrance. *Snape would have been jealous,* Harry thought.  
  
Professor Ellosian began to speak as the students settled themselves and they immediately fell silent. Her voice was low, rich and melodious.  
  
"Welcome, class. My name, as you all already know, is Professor Ellosian. I am very honored to be able to instruct you this year and I can only hope that you leave my class having learned something useful. With that in mind we well spend a majority of this class in practical, hands-on study." There was an appreciative murmur around the classroom as the Professor continued. "Well, let's go ahead and get started, then, shall we?"  
  
The Professor began to outline her course of study for the first few weeks of class. The first 3 classes would be dedicated to studying varying forms of veritaserum and their practical applications. It was explained that today they would try a simple Truth Potion. While it was less strong than actual Veritaserum, and wouldn't cause someone to reveal anything they 'truly' didn't wish to share, it did loosen the tongue and made the recipient more willing to divulge secrets. It made them less cautious. It was supposedly a little like being very intoxicated. The advantage to using the Truth Potion was that, unlike Veritaserum, the recipient was usually not aware they'd been dosed with anything. It was sneaky, indeed.  
  
"Now, I will be dividing you all into pairs for these experiments. You will remain with your partner during the next 3 classes. I don't know you all very well yet, so I can only hope I've paired you up well!" With that, Professor Ellosian proceeded to match the students up. As she began listing names, Harry thought about the experiment. He and his partner would sit facing each other. After raising a sound-proof bubble around themselves (so no one else could hear what they revealed) they would each administer a small dose of Truth Potion to each other. They would then be required to hold each other's hands for one full minute while the potion took effect. Then, they would take turns asking each other a predetermined set of 8 questions. Seemed simple enough. Just as Harry re-focused his attention on the Professor he heard her say,   
  
"Ok, let's see...that just leaves...Mr. Malfoy...and...Mr. Potter." She smiled and then walked back to her desk.  
  
There was a collective moaning from the 2 houses as they heard toe final pairing. Harry began to worry, thinking about the horrible things Malfoy might ask him. This would be a prime opportunity to harvest things to tease Harry about. Malfoy was sporting a rather ridiculous smirk. Harry was pretty sure he'd had the same idea. Professor Ellosian must have prepared for this as she promptly said,  
  
"And you are by no means allowed to tease your partner about anything they might reveal to you, nor are you allowed to reveal any of their secrets to anyone else. That is why we are using the sound-proof barriers. If I find that anyone disobeys me in this, I will give the guilty party some true Veritaserum at the front of the class and ask you some of my own questions. You will indeed be both embarrassed and sorry to a degree you can only begin to imagine . . ."  
  
At her threatening words, Harry was relieved to see the color fade slowly from Malfoy's face as he dropped his smirk. Harry's eyes then turned to Professor Ellosian to silently thank her. As he caught her eye she smiled secretively and winked at Harry before moving on.  
  
*What was that about?* thought Harry. *I recognize that look from Dumbledore. It usually means he's up to something. Maybe that's why she reminds me so much of him.*  
  
Harry gathered his things and moved over to where Malfoy was leaning casually on his chair, very obviously not moving himself.   
  
"Potter," he drawled caustically. Harry didn't answer. He pulled his chair over to face Malfoy and began to erect the silencing shield around them.   
  
"Let's get this over with," Harry said quietly. Then, more forced, "If I think about holding your hands much longer I might actually vomit and have to leave."  
  
"Oooh, I didn't know you cared."   
  
Harry just rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure when, but somewhere along the way the mean words he and Draco shared had lost their venom. Harry thought it was more like a familiar habit now, rather than actual hatred. Besides, they had long ago thrown every imaginable insult at one another. There was nothing left to say. It was almost funny, really. Almost.  
  
Harry held up the small bottle of Truth Potion, it's pale aqua color shimmering slightly. He was about ready to un-stopper the vial when Draco unceremoniously snatched it out of Harry's hand.  
  
"Me first."  
  
He sounded everything like a greedy, spoiled five year old. Harry narrowed his eyes, but indicated with a toss of his hand to proceed. Harry was curious as to how Malfoy would handle administering the potion. Harry watched as Malfoy gently turned the vial to mix it. He un-stoppered it and placed one elegant finger over the top. Tipping some of the liquid onto the pad of his finger, he raised his hand and moved it quickly to Harry's mouth. Harry opened his mouth just as the finger reached his lips. Malfoy touched his finger to Harry's tongue to transfer the potion. With a mischevious glint in his eye, Harry closed his lips around the finger and sucked gently as Malfoy removed it. He was pleased to see a pink tinge briefly color the pale cheeks across from him. Harry took a moment to register the fact that Malfoy's finger was decidedly soft and warm, not cold, as he would have imagined.  
  
Harry then wet his own, slightly more calloused finger and held it up. Draco obligingly parted his lips. As a tiny drop of the sparkling potion rolled down Harry's finger and threatened to drop off, Draco's tongue darted out. His mouth captured Harry's finger and gently sucked. Harry gasped as he felt Draco's very hot and very wet tongue circle his digit to gather every bit of the proffered potion. Draco released the finger from it's tender jail and raised one pale eyebrow at his partner with a look that clearly said, "Challenge accepted, challenge met."  
  
Both young men vaguely realized that this was the first time they had ever touched without fighting, without punching each other. Without hurting. The cautiously grasped hands and Draco glanced at his watch to time them. While the physical contact was not absolutely necessary to use the Truth Potion, Professor Ellosian insisted it would give them a better result.   
  
Harry used the opportunity to examine Malfoy more closely. Harry started at his hands, as that was where he was currently looking. As his earlier experience with Malfoy's finger suggested, Draco did indeed have very warm hands. Harry marveled that he had ever thought them to be icy. He noticed the carefully manicured nails and the expensive time piece on Draco's wrist. Then, Harry saw a faint but deep scar on the wrist peeking out from under the watch and disappearing into the sleeve of his soft gray sweater. Harry was very curious as to what, or whom, had caused the scar, but he kept his mind focused on observing Malfoy. His clothing and robes, as always, were very well tailored, and were only of the finest and most expensive fabrics. Harry's perusal finally reached Draco's head. He admired Draco's silvery blonde hair. It was of such a fine texture, and always seemed to be effortlessly in place. Even when it was mussed, it was a 'perfect' mess. His eyes slid over Draco's face, wondering how he could manage to look so delicate without seeming feminine. Harry felt himself blush a little as his eyes fell on Draco's full lips, a delicate shade of pink. He could still feel Draco's tongue on his finger, even though it was now safely behind rows of perfect white teeth. Harry then took the final step and allowed his eyes to meed Draco's. To Harry's surprise, Draco was staring back at him. When their eyes locked the hand grasp became firmer. Just as Harry started to get a good look at Draco's shimmering, silver eyes, Draco said,   
  
"Time's up."  
  
Both boys slid their hands apart, not wanting to pull away, but not wantng to be the one to linger.  
  
"You go first," Harry said quietly, trying to break the tension.  
  
"Ok, what is your name?"  
  
"Harold James Potter. What is your name?"  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy. How old are you?"  
  
"16," said Harry. *Well, this isn't so bad,* he thought to himself. "How old are you?"  
  
"15."  
  
Harry thought Draco seemed a little embarrassed to have to admit that he was younger than Harry. Draco cleared his throat and proceeded, knowing that he was only prolonging the inevitable.  
  
"What's your favorite past-time?" he asked with a grimace.  
  
"That's easy," said Harry. "Flying. And what is your favorite past-time?"  
  
Draco looked like he swallowed a slug. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, but had to say it anyway.  
  
"Watching you."   
  
Harry raised his eyebrows so high they might have touched his hair. The passing seconds grew into a moment. More to end the uncomfortable silence than to get on with the questions, Draco blurted,  
  
"And, everyone already knows that my favorite color is green, so you needn't even ask. What's yours?"  
  
"My what?" Harry said, still confused by the previous moment's confession.  
  
"Favorite color?" Draco supplied.  
  
"Oh, yah. That. That's easy. It's r...r..." *Why can't I say it?* he thought. *I'm a Gryffindor. Obviously my favorite color is . . .*   
  
"The color of your eyes when you laugh."  
  
Harry's eyes went wide and he clapped a hand over his mouth. *I can't believe I just said that out loud!* he thought. Draco, on the other hand, well - he just seemed puzzled. He decided not to press the issue. He was anxious to get this whole experiment over with. It was getting a little too wierd.  
  
"And what's your favorite food?" Draco pressed on.  
  
"Chocolate frogs. And your favorite food?"  
  
"Vanilla ice cream.....and, who is your best friend?"  
  
"Ron. That's easy. And, who is your best friend?"  
  
"Myself," Draco answered simply.  
  
*What a conceited git,* Harry thought, *picking himself, honestly!* But, then Harry noticed the sadness and loneliness in Draco's eyes. *Maybe he doesn't really have any close friends,* Harry thougnt. *How sad.* It was then that Harry realized he was slowly starting to see into Draco, to learn more about him, more than the nasty way he spoke to Harry, anyhow. *Maybe Professor Ellosian *did* place us together on purpose,* he thought. *Sneaky. Just like Dumbledore!*  
  
"And who is your worst enemy?" Draco continued, looking away.  
  
"Old Voldie, of course," Harry quipped. Harry noticed something that looked like relief wash over Draco's face. "You didn't think I would say 'you,' did you?" But he could see from the look on Draco's face that it was exactly what he'd been thinking. "And who is your worst enemy?" Harry prepared to hear his own name as an answer, probably much like Draco just had, but was almost shocked to hear Draco quietly say,  
  
"My father."  
  
For an indeterminate amount of time both boys just stared at each other, realizing that they barely knew each other. How could they have almost daily contact and fight so viciously for so long when they didn't even know who they were fighting against?  
  
Draco then cleared his throat and asked the final question, the one Harry had been secretly dreading.   
  
"What is the first thing you would do if there were no rules to follow?"  
  
It was in that unmeasurable amount of time from when his brain made an answer and his lips repeated it that Harry realized he was lost. There was nothing for it. He gathered what courage he still posessed and brought his gaze back to Draco's. He licked his rose-coloured lips and gently replied,  
  
"I would kiss you, Draco.....I would kiss you."  
  
Harry kept his eyes on Draco's face and watched for any sign of disgust or revulsion, but it did not come. Instead he saw Draco's features soften in a look of realization and then understanding. Harry was surprised to see that at some point their hands had joined again. He gasped as Draco strengthened his hold on Harry's hands and gently pulled him forward in his seat. Draco moved his lips close to Harry's ear and pressed his pale cheek against Harry's pink one. Harry could feel Draco's breath hot on his neck and it caused him to shiver slightly in pleasure. Harry could feel Draco smile against his face as he felt this. Then, in an answer to the question Harry never got around to asking him, Draco whispered,   
  
"And I would kiss you back, love." 


	2. Of Course Not

Disclaimer:of course, you all know none of these characters belong to me. If they get into any trouble you can contact the lovely JK Rowling to post bail . . . :)  
  
Just so you all know, this story will be one in a series of stories all about Harry and Draco - some other characters might just be added in later, but that will probably be in another story.  
  
For Anyone Who Cares: this story is rated PG-13 for later chapters and is SLASH! Yes, SLASH! If you don't know what SLASH is, you probably should not continue reading until you go find out.  
  
So, this is just sort of a prequel to a series of stories I have planned - please R&R so I know if I should continue with these or not! Thanks  
  
DracoLurve  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Releasing Harry, Draco leaned back casually in his chair again. He raised one sardonic eyebrow at Harry in challenge, but the usually evil smirk was not present. Harry's jaw was slack as he stared at Malfoy in absolute shock. And wonder. *Did he just say what I thought he did? But, how could that be? He hates me, right? this has to be some sort of sick joke. Yah, that's it. But...what about the Truth Potion? Aaargh...what am I supposed to do now?*  
  
"Shut your mouth, Potter. You'll catch a fly."  
  
Harry shut his mouth but continued to stare. Just then, Professor Ellosian's deep voice could be heard.  
  
"Finite Incantatum."  
  
The sound barriers collapsed all around them with a 'pop' and there was suddenly a cacophony of sound in the room once more. Shaken from his stupor by the sudden noise, Harry managed to gather his things. As the Professor was releasing the class, Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione staring at him with their mouths hanging open, in much the same fashion he had used to stare at Draco. *Crap. They had to have seen that. What am I going to say? I guess the truth is in order. I owe them at least that. I'm probably going to need their help to get through this one, anyhow.*  
  
"Don't ask yet, we need to go somewhere less crowded," Harry said, before they could even ask. They almost ran together to their common room, leaving a certain someone with a shining blonde head far behind in the corridor. Quickly settling themselves in a secluded corner of the room, Hermione was the first to find her voice.  
  
"What WAS that? I mean - Ron and I both looked over and...and...well...Harry! It looked like his lips were on your ear! Would you please tell me what in the name of Merlin is going on?"  
  
So he told them, All of it. Well, except the part where he got all shivery just from Draco's hot breath on his neck. He was trying not to think about that. And, well, their reactions were not as bad as he had feared. Ron, for once, was a little quiet, for which Harry was grateful. Hermione, however, said,  
  
"I suppose it has to be the truth. I don't think he could have been joking. Everything I've read on Truth Potions indicates that you can't outright like to someone while under it's effects. I just can't figure out why the two of you would be attracted to one another. I mean - I'm not shocked by the fact that Malfoy's a boy - not after, you know, Oliver this summer, but..."  
  
At this, Harry turned a deep shade of red and turned to glare at Ron, who had the decency to turn red himself.   
  
"Sorry, mate, but it was brilliant. I had to tell *someone.*"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. It HAD been brilliant, he supposed. (A/N - anyone interested in hearing this Harry/Oliver piece of the story? E-mail me and let me know!)  
  
"I'm just not sure what to do now. I need to spend some time thinking about this. And, I'm sure as Hell not ready to have a discussion with Malfoy yet. This is just so strange."  
  
"We'll help you as much as we can, Harry, you know that," Hermione assured him as she squeezed his hand.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Later that day, Harry found himself aimlessly wandering the corridors. He was trying to recall when he first stopped hating one Mr. Draco Malfoy. There seemed to be no clear breaking point. He couldn't remember the last time he had really meant anything mean he'd said to Draco. And, of course he was attractive. No one in their right mind would say otherwise. But to actually want to kiss him? Harry wasn't so sure about that, not yet.  
  
"If it isn't scarhead, himself," Harry heard from behind, breaking his silent reverie. "Where's your fanclub, Potter? Surely you want an audience for your next fit. Who will watch you pass out and be floated to the infirmary? Or is it they've all found someone else to worship and left you behind? Hmmm?"  
  
Harry studied Malfoy hard for a second. His face was rather pale - well, more pale than usual. And, he looked like - like he was upset. Or worried. Or both. *This must be his way of dealing with all this,* Harry thought. Quiet enough so that only Draco could hear him, Harry said,   
  
"Somehow I don't think that's going to work anymore." Harry turned and walked away. He could feel Malfoy's eyes burning into the back of him until he turned the corner. Before he could even collect his thoughts, he ran head-first into Professor Ellosian.  
  
"Harry. Harry, slow down. You seem upset. Please, come and sit with me and have some tea." She took Harry by the arm and gently lead him into her office. She had done it up better than any of the previous DADA teachers, Harry noticed. Everything was simple but comfortable. She even had a small fountain in the corner, which provided a musical trickling noise. Very comforting. She placed Harry on a long sofa and settled herself accross from him. With a wave of her wand she conjured tea and cakes and offered Harry a cup. Harry took a sip of the delicious brew and noticed the faint but unmistakable hint of a calming potion. It was a familiar taste, just like...the tea Professor Dumbledore was fond of serving! Harry's eyes shot up to Professor Ellosian at this realization.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"How did you come to know Professor Dumbledore, if you don't mind me asking, Professor?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm actually his great grand-daughter. Not that he'd tell anyone. He's too worried that a nepotism accusation would hurt my career! But, I think I can trust you with that information," she said in her rich voice. "Now, I can only assume that the reason you are so upset involves our Mr. Malfoy. Am I correct?" Harry thought the similarities between her and Professor Dumbledore were uncanny.  
  
"Yes," he said, simply. "It's just, well, some things came out that surprised me as much as Draco, and, well...I just don't know what to do about them."  
  
"Harry, please let me first assure you that anything you say to me will remain confined to this conversation. Also, I'll let you know that I put you with Mr. Malfoy for a reason. I have the rare ability to see compatibility in people, even if they haven't noticed it themselves. Most of the groups I placed together in class were of compatible couples. There were a few exceptions, of course, like Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. But, that is not what we are here to discuss."  
  
"It's just so confusing to admit something to someone when you can't even admit it to yourself," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, it's not as if the feelings are new. They weren't placed there by the potion. the best piece of advice I can give you is to silence your brain and let your heart feel free to see what you are looking at.Don't try to rationalize everything. Your subconscious mind knows more than you think it does," she finished, with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
*Well,* thought Harry, *at least I don't have to see him again until potions tomorrow,* and continued to sip his tea. 


	3. Watching, Knowing

Disclaimer:of course, you all know none of these characters belong to me. If they get into any trouble you can contact the lovely JK Rowling to post bail . . . :)  
  
Just so you all know, this story will be one in a series of stories all about Harry and Draco - some other characters might just be added in later, but that will probably be in another story.  
  
For Anyone Who Cares: this story is rated PG-13 for later chapters and is SLASH! Yes, SLASH! If you don't know what SLASH is, you probably should not continue reading until you go find out.  
  
So, this is just sort of a prequel to a series of stories I have planned - please R&R so I know if I should continue with these or not! Thanks  
  
DracoLurve  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
But, oh was Harry wrong. It seemed that everywhere he went, Malfoy was there. It didn't help that Ron and Hermione kept pointing him out to Harry. and for his part, Harry couldn't keep his eyes or his thoughts off of Draco. He *was* trying his hardest to do what Professor Ellosian suggested. It was hard, at first, but he tried none the less. He sat behind Draco in Transfiguration. He studied the way Draco's pale hair fell around his shoulders. And, he realized, Draco was exceedingly good at Transfiguration. Why he hadn't noticed before, Harry did not know, but it was surprising. *What else about him don't I know?* Harry watched him at dinner in the great hall. Harry heard him laught and was amazed that he had never fully appreciated the deep timbre of Draco's voice. Then, he noticed Draco eating and was mesmerized. Draco's elegant fingers as he handled his cutlery. His lips as they pulled food from his fork. His tongue as it reached out of his mouth...Harry shook his head, trying to clear his distraction, but it was uneffective. He couldn't even concentrate enough to eat. With a disgruntled sigh, Harry threw down his napkin and left the table. He needed to get away from everyone and think. He ran outside and up to the very top of the Gryffindor Quiddich stands, high enough up that he couldn't be spotted from the ground. He needed to get his thoughts in order and staring at Malfoy wasn't helping.  
  
Unfortunately for Harry, the Slytherins had booked the Quiddich pitch for practice that evening. Harry, of course, spent the two hour practice observing Draco. He really was a decent flyer, Harry supposed. He was more impressed by the way Draco was running the practice. Harry knew Draco was team captain. He also knew the Slytherins were *good.* Not that he'd admit it to anyone else. Draco had moved them away from the underhanded tactics their previous captain had employed. Draco had trained them well. Harry knew the only thing that kept the Gryffindor team ahead was Harry's Seeker skills.   
  
As Draco led his team off the pitch and into the locker rooms, Harry thought he hoticed Draco look back once, but he did not acknowledge Harry's presence in any other way. Harry tried hard not to think about Draco in a steaming hot shower.  
  
Sometime later, Harry was lost in thought and didn't notice a 2nd figure join him on the stands. He jumped out of his seat as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Bloody Hell! Why'd you have to go and sneak up on me, Ron?"  
  
"Sorry, mate. We were just getting worried about you."  
  
"I guess it is getting late," Harry replied. They made their way down the darkened stands. When they had reached the center of the pitch, Ron stopped Harry and said,  
  
"Look, there's something you should probably know. I want to be sure you realize that you've got my support with this Malfoy thing, whatever you decide. I know I was pretty quiet when you told us what happened."  
  
"Thanks. That does mean a lot. Especially from you. I thought you hated him."  
  
"Well, I do, sorta. I mean, you hear how he carries on about my family and all. But, well...I...erm...sorta.had.a.crush.on.him.all.last.year," Ron finished quickly.  
  
"You...oh...but...I didn't know. I thought you and Hermione..."  
  
"Well, of course I couldn't tell you. We all still hated him then. At least that's what I thought. And Herm? That's so funny Harry! Everyone already knows she's with Ginny..."  
  
"What? You're kidding! Why didn't I know? But, Ron, doesn't that mean that everyone in your family is..."  
  
"Gay? Yep. Bizarre, isn't it."  
  
"But why haven't you seen anyone else? I know for a fact that Dean would shag you senseless if you asked him to!" Harry said, grinning. Harry noticed that Ron still seemed serious.  
  
"There is someone I like," Ron said, his liquid brown eyes not leaving Harry's. "Thing is, I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel that way about me. Besides, I don't think I would want to do anything stupid to risk losing him. He's my best friend." Tears of understanding began to pool in Harry's eyes as he quietly said,  
  
"Oh, Ron! I never know. I'm so..."  
  
"Listen here, Harry," Ron said, a little too firmly. His face was contorted with emotion. "Don't you go making any decisions just to spare my feelings. You do too much of that. I need you to do what you feel is right for yourself. You deserve that, Harry. You deserve to be happy for once. And, don't ever doubt that I will always be your very best friend, no matter what. It will be enough for me, if it has to be."  
  
Harry watched a single tear slide down Ron's pale, freckled cheek. Harry pulled Ron into a fierce but comforting hug, and thought to himself, *What did I ever do to deserve a friend as good as Ron?*  
  
Unknown to toe two young men, a pale head watched them embrace from a window in the Astronomy Tower. They did not see him turn away with hurt on his face. 


	4. An Agreement

Disclaimer:of course, you all know none of these characters belong to me. If they get into any trouble you can contact the lovely JK Rowling to post bail . . . :)  
  
Just so you all know, this story will be one in a series of stories all about Harry and Draco - some other characters might just be added in later, but that will probably be in another story.  
  
For Anyone Who Cares: this story is rated PG-13 for later chapters and is SLASH! Yes, SLASH! If you don't know what SLASH is, you probably should not continue reading until you go find out.  
  
So, this is just sort of a prequel to a series of stories I have planned - please R&R so I know if I should continue with these or not! Thanks  
  
DracoLurve  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
He didn't know how they expected him to handle it all. He wished he only had normal stuff to worry about. Like homework. And Quidditch. And what kind of music he liked. Normal teenage boy stuff. But it wasn't that simple. It probably never would be, for Harry. Add to his list of worries the death of Cedric Diggory, and that of his godfather, Sirius. Oh, and one small thing. Don't forget he was the Savior of the Wizarding World. The archnemesis of the most evil wizard the Wizarding World had seen in at least five hundred years. Harry, of course, had to pretend it was all going to turn out right in the end, whether he felt it or not. The Wizarding World was depending on him. He was their peace of mind. As long as Harry believes, we'll all be ok. Harry wanted to scream, to tell them all to run while they had a chance of surviving. But he knew he couldn't. Maybe that was part of being a Gryffindor. As much as he hated it, he knew he would continue to put on a brave face. He carried the hopes of the Wizarding World on his shoulder. The burden was becoming very warisome. He wasn't a fucking saint.  
  
Without fail, every time Harry felt he was reaching his breaking point, a new burden seemed to appear. Now, for instance, he had this...thing...with Malfoy. And Ron. Don't forget sweet Ron. Oh Gods. Life, it seemed to Harry, was exceedingly cruel.  
  
He just couldn't keep it in any longer. Harry knew he shouldn't be surprised. This was always his way. He would spend days, weeks - telling himself everything was OK. Lying to himself, really, pretending he wasn't about to crack under the pressures piled upon him at too early an age. And then, one day, he would break. He would find himself wandering the halls of Hogwarts at 2 a.m., silent tears streaming down his face. And it would help, for a time. Of course, he couldn't let anyone else catch him like this. Especially not Ron. Not now. He knew Ron would somehow blame himself for Harry's tears, and Harry couldn't bear to hurt his friend any more than he already, unknowingly had.  
  
So he cried alone in the moonlit alcoves hidden along the corridor. No one to shock or worry. No one to comfort or care. It was always that way. Alone. Harry supposed it always would be.   
  
He continued to walk. Turning a corner into a deep alcove, along an unused hallway, Harry let his guard down a bit. He removed his invisibility cloak and turned to the window seat. It was a favorite spot of his for these solitary sessions. Imagine his surprise to find the seat already Occupied.  
  
Draco looked almost ethereal, Harry thought. His fair skin tinted a blue by the filtered moonlight, his hair reflecting the same light so as to appear to be glowing, casting a faint halo around his shoulders. In the pale light, Harry thought, he looked beautiful.  
  
Draco turned at the movement to see who had disturbed his solitude. Harry saw the wet trails of tears on Draco's face, identical to his own. Draco just stared at him silently.  
  
"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" Harry said quietly. "Seems like it always comes down to the two of us, doesn't it?" Draco remained silent.  
  
"Don't suppose we can make this easy and just try to beat the crap out of one another, like old times, eh?" Still, Draco was silent, his liquid silver eyes still gazing intently at Harry.  
  
"Well, I suppose you'd like me to leave you alone, so I'll just...go then," Harry said, starting to don his cloak again. He was tired of playing this 'Silent Draco' game, or whatever it was. Turning to leave, stepping away, he heard Draco finally say,  
  
"Is it him?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is it him."  
  
"Who? I don't.."  
  
"Is he the rule you won't break?"  
  
"What are you on about?"   
  
Draco turned and glanced out the window. Harry followed his gaze an noticed he could see a fair bit of the Quidditch Pitch. In fact, he could see the bit he and Ron had been on earlier...Ron. That was it. Draco must've seen them. Holy Hell.  
  
"Ron? Is that what this is about, then?"  
  
At the mention of Ron's name, Draco's gaze fell to the floor.  
  
"Draco, look at me," Harry said, tilting the blonde's head up with his fingers. "Ron's just my friend. My best friend, yes. But only that. You have to believe me."  
  
"What is it, then?" Draco asked, sounding pained. "Why are we both standing here like this? Why are we both  
  
having so much trouble coming to terms with this...thing?" He sounded confused.  
  
"Why? Why. Well, we've spent the better part of our time here learning how to hate each other. It's not an easy habit to just throw away. And, I don't know about you, but I don't think anyone, including our family or friends, is prepared to see us as anything more than rivals."  
  
"I see," Draco said, looking downcast.  
  
"But I suppose," Harry ammended, quickly, "If we started small - maybe try not to kill each other in public - perhaps we can at least learn not to behave so poorly around each other. I don't know."  
  
"I'm not sure if I can just start being nice, all of a sudden. I'm not a very nice person. Not to anyone."  
  
"I'm not expecting us to change like that. I'm thinking, maybe - just - small steps. Like starting over."  
  
"I think we should at least try. Who knows. I might find that I AM able to go a full day without wanting to strangle you. It would be like a challenge." Draco lifted one eyebrow in an elegant smirk.  
  
Harry wanted to act like Draco's comment upset him, but he couldn't. In fact, he found he had a hard time not chuckling at the sarcastic jibe. *I guess he's feeling a bit better, then.* thought Harry.  
  
"Alright, then," said Harry, extending his hand to Draco. It reminded Harry of one of the first times he and Draco had spoken. Draco had offered Harry his hand and it had been refused. Would Draco remember the sting of that rejection and choose this moment to retaliate, refusing Harry's hand?  
  
"Ok." Draco placed his hand in Harry's, the shorter, tan fingers grasping his slender hand in a relieved way.  
  
Both feeling better than they had in a day and a half, they sat together in comfortable silence, looking out the window at the darkened grounds.   
  
Draco stayed until Harry fell asleep. He fell into the shadows and waited, still watching. Ten minutes later, he watched as Harry awakened and left. He was always watching Harry, it seemed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N Well?!! Sorry it took so long to get this update out! Just wanted to give a little apology concerning the 'hand-shake' moment. I know it's a little cliche, but I absolutely REFUSED to use the word 'truce' when writing this. I think it's overused a bit! Anyhow, next chap should be up pretty soon! Hope you liked it!  
  
DracoLurve 


End file.
